Harry Potter and the Star Without Time
by Novelist-In-Training
Summary: In 2498 Harry sets out to find Sakura's feathers to change the course of fate passing the barrier between many different worlds only to wind back to that night in 1981 to save himself and his grandson and to eventually find his 'real self' DISCONTINUED
1. I Am Falling

나는 넘어지고 있다

**Disclaimer: Character not mine story is.**

**

* * *

  
**

Duvet played from some far off corner in the room but he didn't move from his futon even as the rumble of hover cars flew past his window in quick whooshes. He just lay there on his stomach expecting no warmth to seep into him from the window there is now sunny rays there is merely the pitter patting of fat drops of rain water hitting his window. He moves his head to the side and stares at the lock at his bedside, it is at least six in the morning he knows he doesn't have to get up but some things never leave him. In his old school days he would get up at this time he'd be at the great hall before seven waiting for his meal.

_Friends, where did that thought come from, huh?_

He pulled himself up into a sitting position with his back towards the metropolis view of his watery window every time he looked he was reminded that he was probably a few hundred years too far into his own present time then his past time. He wondered what happened to his friends after he was gone but again he threw the notation of friendship from his mind. He had no friends here, not a one.

He slowly stood from his futon stretching and popping his joints to satisfaction before he meandered towards the bathroom to do his normal morning routine-brushing teeth extra slowly, washing his face, showering and using the toilet. He would shave but what would be the point?

_I am never going to look above the age of seventeen, I haven't aged since I got here four years ago I haven't needed to shave too much._

He shaved anyway.

Strolling out of the bathroom with a towel in hand he made his way towards the kitchen and stopped at the ready made freshly brewed coffee waiting to be poured into his favorite red and gold mug. Beside the mug sat a large porcelain bowl filled with pears, peaches and apples. He poured himself hot black coffee and snagged a peach before he walked back toward his living/bedroom. He only had three pieces of furniture. A sofa he'd saved up months to bye, a bookcase he'd bought from some garage sale that he had spray painted black. Finally, there was his desk where he did most of his work using an ancient type writer and a newish computer that he'd bought second hand during the early days of his new existence.

He picked up the bundle of clothes he'd left the night before on the sofa, a pair of boxer briefs and jeans that he pulled on as soon as the towel was discarded and a gold t-shirt with red barcode decorating his entire left side. He took a large bite of peach allowing with no annoyance, the juices to roll down his bottom lip and down his chin. He savored the sweet taste and the aroma of the coffee, sometimes, he mused...

_Sometimes, despite it all having to be alone like this in a place that is simply mine is not at all bad. Being alone to mull over my day without insistent bickering and questions or stares make being away worthwhile. _

He sat at his desk and began to roam the pages of his latest novella of **Nets**-Novel he corrected himself with a laugh. He wondered how his old school conducted itself in these days. He wondered if it were possible for it to run as it did then, stuck in a time period that neither required nor acknowledged in the slightest innovation or technology. He wondered if the children still worked with quill and parchment, if they studied by candlelight. He wondered if the pureblooded families, if they still existed, even understood anything that had nothing to do with nineteenth century or if in fact they were lost to the modernistic lifestyle of the **Nets**.

From around his neck the broken time turner spun but did nothing magical in the slightest other then glow pink. Whenever asked by why necklace did that while in public he would usually say that it was fancy costume jewelry that many of the young men of this era would wear with all of it lights and sounds. He looks over the work he'd done and decides that he would upload them later. He was thinking about the past too much too early in the morning.

_Honestly old boy, you are far too old to go through home sickness. Pull yourself together man!_

He chugged the rest of his coffee and finished off the peach before tucking away his work with care. He stood and made his way towards the front door to his small flat where he slipped on his trainers and grabbed his hooded black jumper. Maybe a walk in Neo Central would clear his mind straight away? He didn't know, he knew though, that if he had to stay cooped up in his flat any longer he would go mad.

_I miss my friends. I miss her too I want to see her!_

He made his way down the decrepit hall towards the elevator where an elderly woman waited patiently for the door to open. He stood beside her as they clambered inside the cylindrical steel tube, it smelled like old pizza and piss.

"What number?" He asked.

"First Floor m'boy." She said in thick accent that was neither native islander nor mainland but something he'd not necessarily heard in a long time. Something distinctly southern, distinctly American but he wasn't sure. Foreigners from the **dead** **continent** weren't that well known nowadays but considering her wrinkled face and white ash hair he figured that she must be from the **First Brood Colony **from fifty years before.

He pushed lightly on the flat surface where **_ONE_** blinked brightly in blue and he waited quietly for the elevator to move. He didn't look at the woman nor did he want to talk to her. In all the time he'd been stuck in the Futuristic Timeline he'd never made a mood to befriend anyone, sure that his friends would come find him.

_But they never did._

When the tube finished its decent and the elevator door swung opened he and his companion made their way towards the lobby doors where the rain greeted them. He lifted the hood to cover his messy hair and stepped into the cold stinking wet air his steps heavy and laden with his earlier thoughts. He'd been abandoned four years ago by his friends people he had been certain would try to find him. From what he knew they had gone on well in their lives, his best friends marrying each other and having a brood of children. He knew that they world had gone on despite their little war, obviously but there was something missing from his life. Something that made his chest hurt and his heart crack in pain.

He knew that she had gone on in her life she hadn't even waited a full year until she had married someone else. He'd found enough in his research. When he'd gone into it he was sure that he would find that she had been with no one, sure that she waited for him. He was wrong, she'd married someone else had his children and apparently the two had gone on in their lives together happily. He shouldn't be bitter but he was, so terribly angry that he could be so easily forgotten as though he were nothing.

_Don't think on it. Forget her._

He crossed the empty streets and made his way towards the forgotten park. Neo Central had once been beautiful, he had been sure. It was filled with children's old toys and play grounds but now everything was left abandoned and useless just like him. He made his way to the sand box and sat on the wet linoleum. He kicked a piece of cobblestone with the tow of his trainer when a familiar soft rumbling came to his ears.

He petted the fat orange tabby from head to tail allowing his fingers to get lost in the wet fur. It smelled repugnant but he didn't really mind. It was one of the few animals he saw in the city other then the birds that seemed to thrive in the metropolis where cars flew in the sky. It was so different from anything that he had ever known in his normal life from back then but then again, it didn't matter now. Nothing about those times mattered to him anymore.

"You're lost in grief..." He said to himself as he scratched the rumbling fat cat behind the ears. The rain continued to fall in cold fat drops and he could hear the city so clearly in his ears one collected scream. The year was 2498 _Mejiro _(White-Eye) Ear and in an abandoned park seated at an old broken sand box the former savior lost in time sat bitterly alone. Harry Potter was alone.

* * *

**This is a little weird, I won't deny it. How Harry ended up there is probably obvious; the broken Time Turner. How it broke? Will be revealed some time soon depended if you review. **

**Next Chapter (If you review?) will involve his new life and a face from the literal past comes bumping into him on the street with their own story to tell and the fate of Hogwarts if revealed.**


	2. I Am Fading

I Am Fading

나는 퇴색하고 있다

**Disclaimer: Character not mine story is.**

* * *

Duvet played in the back of the room coming from the low hung speakers in the back of the bar accompanied by the whispering hush of college students and university teachers that precariously sat in their soft old fashioned cushioned chairs. It was supposed to be old fashioned, being from back in those days but Harry always thought of the pieces as homey and familiar. Then again, he was alive back in the times that people often used these sorts of pieces in their homes, sofas and lazy boy chairs that did not connect to the **_Nets_** at all.

_But to people here that must seem so strange. Look at them they are uncomfortable!_

He sipped at the murky concoction in his hands warm soup soothing his freezing innards. In his lap the orange tabby that looked so much line Crookshanks purred for his attention.

"Aren't you just spoiled Crooks?" He said lovingly. He placed the soup cup on the counter of the bar in which he sat ignoring the patron's annoyance as he lifted the cat its face close enough to his that if Crooks decided to lick his nose he could. "Well then I shall grant you the full attention that you so desire when the rain has ceased."

Purrr....!

"Don't look so indignant either. I am taking you home am I not?"

Purrr....

"That is what I thought." He said hugging Crooks to himself. He scratched the cat behind the ears earning a loud purr, he laughed. He reached for his soup cup and drank down the rest before he stood. He half bowed to the small Asian man behind the counter. "Oh how do I say...? Um... 本当にありがとう。" (Thank you very much.)

"次の時間は猫を持って来ない。" (Next time do not bring the cat.)

He walked out into the rain ignoring the stares he received from the girls inside. He'd realized quite a bit ago that he was exotic in these times. He wasn't covered in tattoos like the majority of the young people nor were his eyes decorated in tiny micro plates giving them a glowing appeal like the adults of this time. He was normal and being normal in this day and age made him odd.

Young men and women wore their hair in long plates decorated with glittering wire that blinked fluorescent lights that came attached to their heads and to his horror he found that beneath their scalps there was a tiny power grid directly linking them to the **_Nets_**. Clothes varied from tight leather in different shades to red velvet and their shoes were always heeled and buckled. Gothic and punk attire ruled supreme in the times of technology he was always fascinated by this because in the times that he came from looking different in that respect was odd.

Some wore large connections in their ears where they would hook up to the **_Nets_** in the **I**_nter_**W**_eb_ Café's while others merely used their wired plated hair. The most shocking he'd ever seen was a connection going directly in the back of the neck. It had been explained that this connection had been inspired by an old series of books Ghost in the something...he couldn't remember the name.

_This day and age is insane. They do not merely communicate like normal people. No one sits and talks anymore. They connect themselves in the **Nets** and leave their bodies. _

He tucked Crooks into his jumper allowing the cat's head to stick out just beneath his chin as he walked towards the busy streets. This part of Neo Tokyo was always busy, he mused that no matter what day and age it was _Shibuya_ would always be heralded as the busiest intersection.

_Not counting the Mercury Colony, those people where always going somewhere...and Jupiter? Forget about it. You can't even breathe in Jupiter while on those streets._

He hugged himself and Crooks a little tighter as they eased into the busy streets of Shibuya where men wore the suits of old that only slightly shimmered and women wore regal dresses. He couldn't understand how the older fashions mixed well with the new but he surmised that it was the age old rule that fashion always comes back. So what if women wore regal powdered wigs amongst the punk rock leather wearing youth?

He cut through a giggling group of Martian girls speaking Russian and taking pictures with their Mobile Phones which were merely tiny ear pieces and holographic images just to make it through the gap of business men to his destination.

Hachiko statue.

He leaned against the old iron statue and stared at the walking mass of strangers, everything looked entirely too congested! He wondered how he was able to walk amongst them without being trampled but figured that Shibuya was one of the IT places even in this day and age of dying mother earth. People still came here just to see the shops go to the shrines.

It was hours before he moved from that spot, still raining and frightfully cold that Crooks burrowed in Harry's jumper for warmth. There were change disks all around him shinning in the bright fluorescent lights all around him. He'd been sitting there since morning just people watching like usual but he'd actually fallen asleep this time. He never fell asleep outside.

"It's time to get home, Crooks." He said to Crooks who had popped his head out to stare at his crazy new owner licking his chin. Harry laughed as he walked towards the congested crowd. The intermingled perfume from various women and men made him dizzy and a few people stepped on his feet but it was something that he was used to so he continued in the direction he'd earlier come from.

_So many people all collected into one place._

He made it out of the crowd only to bump into a woman falling backward so that she would land on him. Her dark head rested on Crooks who mewed pathetically and squirmed.

"Miss?" He asked but she said nothing.

_Maybe she doesn't speak English?_

"申し分なくあるか。" (Are you alright?)

"Oh um... 私はうまくある。 私をつかまえるためにありがとう。" (I am fine. Thank you for catching me.)

She lifted her head, dark blue eyes bearing into green as she lifted herself half way. She paused for a long moment looking at him in a shock he could not understand. Her lips were glossed and her hair was threaded with green and silver. Her thick brown coat was lined with fur and soaking wet. Her suitcase that had fallen precariously beside Harry's head had opened revealing mostly underwear and socks.

_She looks familiar._

"Harry Potter?"

"Who are you?" He asked pushing her slightly off. He stood not giving her a hand to stand and watched her dark head slightly bow. "How do you know my name?"

"You don't remember me?" She said her pert little nose scrunching up. "Parkinson, if you must know. My name is Pansy Parkinson."

"Parkinson? Malfoy's girlfriend?" He asked. Now he remembered her only slightly. "How are you here?"

"How could I not be when all this is entirely your fault? Do you not remember the day you arrived in this place?"

He could not really recall anything. He remembered that there was an omnipotent weight on his chest trying to push him away from the sheer blast of red light that emitted from the broken time turner, someone shouting "Run!" and then he was there. In that abandoned ally in Germany lying in the filth of ash and snow.

"You." He said as she crouched down to collect her things. "It was you. You were trying to push me out of the way. You tried to save me."

"Yes." Pansy said as the suitcase clicked shut. She stood, staring at him with her familiar cold eyes. "But it did no good and now I am here."

"Where are you staying?"

"No where. I was with my former employer Mejiro in a love hotel just down that way," She pointed towards the right. "But it seems that I over stayed any welcome I had with him."

"He left you?"

"No he wanted me to become his fourth wife and I simply refused. I wouldn't, how do the youth say in this day and age...? Put out? Yes, I would not 'put out' and he figured that if I became another wife that I would." She looked down at her feet embarrassed. "As if I would ever give him something that I reserved for _only_ Draco to have."

The rain continued to fall in fat drops only a bit quicker now chilling them to the bone. Harry felt an immense bit of guilt. She was there because she had tried to save him. "Why did you try to save me?"

"Oh, you mean, why would the person who tried to sell you out save your life?" She laughed hollowly. "Because he wanted to save you but he would not have gotten to you in time."

"Who?"

"Draco. Draco wanted to save you but if you remember he was quite far down the hall, he yelled for you to run from the light and I had tried to push you out of it. I thought that I would die but I didn't."

"Where did you end up?"

"America or rather the **dead** **continent**. Seattle...I was alone but thankfully with my wand and apparated easily to Hogwarts where shockingly a very elderly William Weasley was head master if you could believe it."

"Bill?"

"Yes," She shook in her soaking coat. "He recognized me I assume."

He grasped her by the elbow and pulled her to follow him. "Lets go to my place. It isn't so far."

* * *

"Are you cold?"

"No." Pansy said as she closed the comforter tighter around her body, if someone had told her that she would be in Harry Potter's flat wearing Harry Potter's much too large t-shirt while her sopping wet clothes dried she would have called you crazy. But here she sat on a plush sofa while the savior of her time discarded his glasses and roamed about in only sweat pants.

"So," He said sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of her, looking up at her as though he were a very small child with his bottle green eyes shinning. "Tell me everything."

"Well," She began, petting Crooks at the base of his tail. "when I awoke I was in a fog, as you know how it feels I was disoriented and everything seemed so surreal and dream like. There was a man standing above me, no a boy. Syaoran...I don't quite remember how long I was in his company but I recall that there was something about a feather in my wand that he wanted."

"A feather?"

"Yes." She said loosening the blanket she let it pool around her as she lifted the cat and hugged it her eyes misting as she recalled the best of her ability her story. "He broke my wand and took the feather after we had reached the school. I think it was to protect his loved one but merely it made me mad that he would do such a thing. Your precious Bill knew him well.

"I remember that when we reached the courtyard Mrs. Norris was there hissing at us, there was a group of Hufflepuffs there and I was half startled out my mind when I saw two twin boys that looked just like my Draco. They were of course Malfoy's but enough about that, it makes me too angry. When we reached the headmasters office I was surprised to see Bill there already waiting out arrival. He had a wand for me waiting though I never used it much mind you I love my old one. Anyway there were two others from Syaoran's group a tall blond mercurial man and a dark skinned warrior with harsh eyes. They simply said that to find my way home that I go east and disappeared.

"I was there for a long time and as you know, the school has always existed in one timeline. None of the electronic modernistic lifestyle existed there merely a haunting familiar chill of the old days. I half expected to see your precious friends and half heartedly I waited for any sigh that I would be found by my friends. I was not. The teachers had all but changed of course and the only familiarity to it was the headmaster who talked endlessly about the years in which he lived and his family that seemed to triple in size. I was disconcerted of course after all with my departure from our timeline there was not to be anyone of Parkinson blood in the future. My family had died out."

He nodded listening quietly as chill from the opened window flooded the room. He didn't make move to close it already too spellbound by the story.

"This Syaoran found you. Do you know anything about him?"

"No," She said. "Nothing only that it was by coincidence that we found one another, he said that I fell on him."

"And Bill couldn't help you find a way back."

"He would not." She said. "He said that there was nothing he could do for me, said that I was trapped in time forever and that I should enjoy eternal youth."

Well, that made everything a little more depressing. If what Parkinson said was true then that meant that they would be trapped forever seventeen in a place far from home. He wanted to break something, to cry out and lash out. He had hopped to go home to find Ginny and to _stop_ her from marrying him...**Malfoy**...the tricky bastard. There was no hope now.

"So we are stuck here?" He asked.

"Maybe..."Pansy said as Crooks loudly purred. Later that night as Potter slept peacefully on the sofa Pansy riffled quietly through her belongings in a near erratic fashion. She had to find it. It had to be here it was in her hands when she had bumped into Potter on the street. Maybe she had dropped it but she doubted it.

_It had my latest job described on that stupid disk I can't go back to the shop without completing my mission! Oh Merlin where is it?_

"Looking for this?"

From the opened window stood a man half casted in shadow, in his left hand held the disk between two fingers. Pansy stared at the purple eyed man as he smiled boyishly almost innocently but she wasn't fooled. She knew him. Met him in the shop quite a few times and had even encountered him on the **_Nets_** with Lain.

"Kujaku..."

"You remembered my name." He said off handed, he looked at Harry who still slept soundly with Crooks lying atop his back. "You're a liar. You could have told him that Billy Boy offered to send you both home, could have told him that Syaoran was looking for him and that Watanuki sensed his presence here in this world. Using the old magics to keep them away from each other...tsk tsk...what will Yuko think?"

"What care do I have for her? I was sent out on a mission I was not told to tell Potter anything specific. If I told him the truth it would still mean nothing."

"You're a liar." Kujaku said still with his teasing voice, he sat now on the sill of the opened window still toying with the disk and laughed as Pansy's eyes were still trained on it. "Hahaha...you're frightened by me which is just as well. I could kill you if I wanted to you know, since I'm giving you borrowed time it would be easy to take it away."

"Then why don't you."

"Because it's so much fun watching from my perch and I am so bored in the new world. Nothing of interest happens here, the last fun thing I came across was that Lain girl and even then I wasn't fully involved. I find it endlessly fascinating that you would lie to that boy on the off chance that destiny won't find him anyway. You know Pansy, that this was written in the stars and like every other hero he will find his way." He tossed the disk to her easily and giggled as she caught it. He was mercilessly amused by her predicament. "And Hero-Boy finding his way means that it's the end for you doesn't it?"

She didn't answer.

"Well then, Pansy Parkinson...what a laugh...I should be off. Try to find it in that pureblooded heart of yours to tell him the truth one day...it would save him a lot of grief..."

He was gone in the blink of an eye.

* * *

**This chapter was Co-Written by Sera (LovingTheOgre) and Kale Henderson here on this site. Both sort of friends of mine from the site in general. Anyway just to clarify that in the next chapter the story will jump into the past on that fateful day where Harry and Pansy were transported.**

**If you liked it review if not then whatever just don't flame the story. What would be the point?**

**Also in the next chapter my sister who goes by the name Lawliet and shares this profile with me will be writing a big bulk of the next chapter so be prepared for lots of introspective scenes.**

**Also the song Duvet is significant in this story.**


	3. I am Drowning, Help me to Breathe

**나는 저가 익사하고, 호흡할 것을 돕는다**

**I am Drowning, Help Me to Breathe**

**Disclaimer: Dont own the characters except Hoshi no Hime, and the twins...**

* * *

He was dreaming effortlessly floating in a stream of garbled conciseness and misting visions of the past that gave no meaning but merely that he had experienced them. Creamy freckled flesh under his fingertips, the ghost of a shiver running up his spine in the large prefect bath and the fulfillment of a happy Christmas meal in his belly.

The scent and taste of her ghosted over his tongue he could taste and yet he could not. The feel of her hair and her kisses and her laughter oh, how he missed laughter but that didn't mean anything to him right now it was nothing. It was literally all in the past and she was dead in these times. He felt himself descend into a particular memory one that had landed him too far ahead in the world. The broken time turner falling from his hands and cracking loudly on the cobblestone, the screaming the weight and someone's purple eyes.

_But, hadn't it been Pansy there?_

He remembered as time faded and rushed past them in torrents watching the world change in fast forward. Pansy's eyes had been opened dully and there had been blood so much blood.

_But wouldn't that mean that Pansy had died?_

But she wasn't dead then. He had fallen with her and had watched her wounds mend the large gashes of broken flesh closing in on themselves with no traces of blood. Everything had gone black then and he had found himself in an airship over the Red Seas heading towards the docking point of Malepa where two men had hurried him into hiding.

Sho and Kei had taken him had taught him the language and had seemed to understand a little too well what he was but then he didn't doubt that what had happened to him was too shocking. Vampires tended to live for a long time, Sho had said, there was little that surprised someone so old.

"ハリー," Sho said with a small smile on his pouted lips. It had always bothered Harry that Sho was so breathtakingly beautiful. "私は自分自身で今元気でいると考える。 私は自分自身であることそれが時間であると考える。 それをすることができることをことをあなたの方法家ハリー私が確かめることを見つけなさい。"

_'Harry, I think that you are well off on your own now. I think that it is time that you be on your own. Find your way home Harry I am sure you can do it.'_

He wondered from time to time where they were but didn't let himself bother too much about worrying. They would be back to check on him, he was sure of that.

He remembered the first two years in Malepa working in a convenient store as a bag boy, living in the apartment directly above and learning mandarin and a plethora of other languages that he needed to know. It astonished him how much everything had changed and how much he didn't know. In his time it wasn't necessary to know more then two languages but in this time one needed to know at least five. Russian was a plus if you decided to travel the planets or decided to settle on Mars which was an oddly peaceful place but overly crowded.

He decided to stay in Tokyo about a year ago had been the best decision that he had made. He'd lived on Jupiter with the Indian colonies, and strayed to Mars where he worked in a public school and had even as gone as far as to live without a planet and stayed in a large air ship in space. Sometimes he missed the Highwind VII and Cid the VIII and often thought of going back but the Earth had been calling to him since he had left it and he wanted to go home.

Britain was out of the question however, having become the home of the First Brood Colony from the America's and over generations their children, overcrowded and the sinking feeling of depression always made him weary of that place. Tokyo was the best place on Earth to live other then perhaps Greece.

Suddenly he saw something that made the memories of New Britannia, a woman was hunched over a small grave crying softly wearing mourning drab. He was suddenly on his feet staring at the woman's back, she was someone that he knew he just could not name her. The red hair was familiar like his mother's hair but she wasn't his mother. This woman's eyes were navy blue familiar in their unfamiliarity.

"Excuse me, miss?"

She didn't seem to hear him as she continued to cry over the small head stone. He couldn't quite make out the name only seeing a curly _D_ where the fist name should have been. He thought for a moment that this woman was a blue eyed Ginny, after all he was dreaming. It could have been Malfoy that she was crying for but the date had to be wrong. January 30 1960. That was his mother's exact birthday.

"Well it's all a little confusing isn't it Hero?" A man's humored voice said from behind him. "And it's exactly and un-exactly what you may think. Is that a word? Well, anyway, as I was saying yes it is your mother's birthday and yes it is the **D** you are looking for. As to who exactly is buried under that tombstone is, well let's say that everything you know everything you have so believed is just a mirage."

Turning his back to the red haired woman Harry stared at the man. He had a pleasant face and a rouge boyish smile that goofily stretched across his cheeks. His dark black hair shone slightly purple like his grape colored eyes. He wore a simple dark blue turtle neck sweater and a pair of dark slacks and brown boots.

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

"Me? Oh I'm just a figment of your imagination, maybe. Maybe I'm really here in your dreams or maybe you're not dreaming at all. Oh the look on your face says that you're annoyed now, but hey" The man held his hands up in mock surrender. "I'm the guy with all the answers and no grudges."

"Why do you assume I think you have a grudge? I don't know you."

"Don't be too sure." The man said with a shrug. He reminded Harry of Sirius suddenly, imitating his cool and composed posture and impish good looks, the humor in his eyes were oddly Sirius. "Would that make you feel better, Hero? Would you like to call me Sirius? I'm well aware that he and I looked alike after all the design was meant to be close to exact but you don't know anything about that right?"

"Design? Are you saying that Sirius wasn't real?"

"Oh he was as real as you and me Hero! Oh! I am so rude." He said suddenly sounding very childish. "I'm Kujaku by the way!"

"Kujaku is your name? It's a little odd."

"So are Sirius and Narcissa and Andromeda..." He leaned on his toes.

"So I gather that you want to tell me something about the Black family?" Harry asked looking back to the crying red haired woman.

"How'd you know?"

"You just said three of their names."

"Drat!" Kujaku said mock pouting. "You are smart Hero you know that."

"You just made it so bloody obvious."

Kujaku laughed pleasantly walking forward so that he was directly in front of Harry looking over his head to stare at the crying woman. He pointed at her and Harry turned to look.

"That woman I reckon is someone you love very much, am I right Hero?"

"I...don't even know her."

Kujaku took him by the shoulder and slightly shoved him forward. He was close enough to smell the scent of his favorite flowers. Lillie's lying against the stone covering most of the name and still leaving behind the infuriating D. Harry turned to Kujaku and shrugged.

"Look closely at her face, Harry and tell me what you see in her eyes. You'll get just a bit of it when you look at her."

"But I've already looked in them. They are dark navy blue, like the night ocean. I know those eyes I am sure but I do not know them well enough to love them."

"Don't know her..." Kujaku laughed and shook his head. "Why, Hero you don't even recognize her? She's your wife!"

"What?!" He turned towards the crying woman. Oh...he recognized her now that he thought about it. He crouched down on his knees close to her wiping tears from her cheeks though she didn't feel it. "Don't cry Rose. Please don't cry. We have another baby Rose we have Lills and 'Tuney so it's ok. Please don't be sad."

But she couldn't hear him. That's right their baby had died. Their one and only son one of two, twins. Lily born first then Draco after he came out kicking and screaming more then his red haired twin but the blonde baby simply did not live through the night. How could he have forgotten his family?

"Draco was eight pounds and seven ounces, twenty two inches long."

"Big baby." Kujaku interjected.

"Yes," Harry said lost in his thoughts. "Lily was the one everyone was concerned over she did not cry and she was terribly small and under weight. We thought Draco was the healthy one he seemed so lively. I remember holding him in my arms and staring at the blond fuzz on his head and into his gray eyes. He'd inherited my mother completely in form. He looked just like her while Lily obviously took after her mother except, she had my eyes. When we'd woken up the next morning it was to find Lily screaming and Draco dead. He looked like he was sleeping soundly but the moment my eyes landed on him I knew. I had lost my only son."

Kujaku nodded listening intently to the story as though it were news to him though certainly it was not. He knew everything perhaps knew what would happen next. "So your son Draco died the night he was born and that was why you were so protective of Lily?"

"Yes, and I see now that it might have been wrong. I had 'Tuney always locked away from my heart because she had Draco's blond hair and her blue eyes were almost like his gray ones. I must have been punished in the next life..."

"Yep."

Harry suddenly stood and turned towards Kujaku though he didn't stray to far from Rose. He was suddenly very confused. How could be Lily Evans father when he was Lily Evans son? How could he have an Uncle named Draco who was also his dead son and how was it even remotely possible to be Harry Evans and Harry Potter all in one. "Am I a reincarnation of my grandfather?"

"Maybe."

"I don't like that maybe Kujaku. Now you will tell me exactly what I want to know. I remember being husband to Rose Evans and I remember having two daughters. I am well aware of their lives until my memory suddenly fades when 'Tuney is seventeen. Next I remember I am Harry Potter my own grandson? What does this mean?"

Kujaku seemed to laugh but not loudly as though it were obvious. It was not, Harry was not amused he was confused. "Well it's all rather easy. You are Harry James Potter, you were born July 31st 1980 child of Lily and James Potter...you are Harry Robbie Evans, you were born June 5th, 1942 adopted child of Magnus and Marigold Evans."

"Adopted?"

"Yes." Kujaku nodded. He paused in thought for a long time going over something humorous in his head. He laughed lightly. "Ever heard of a man names Fei-Wong Reed?" Harry shook his head and Kujaku laughed but continued. "No? Well anyway, many hundreds of years ago and across many worlds there was a man named Fei-Wong Reed. He was mercurial and kind at this time and had fallen desperately in love with a star in the southernmost part of the sky named Hoshi no Hime.

"Hoshi no Hime returned this love ten fold and somehow the two had a child. A son born to them who had the ability of no time, he was ageless and ancient innocent and wise. This child created the four great kingdoms: The Dream World, Celes, Nihon and EVE, the world in which you live.

"The child's name was Li and with his father and all the people of Clow he loved Hoshi no Hime very much. Then one day...Hoshi no Hime was struck down and fell from the sky."

"She became a falling star?"Harry said doubtful that it really had anything to do with him.

"The first falling stars in existence, Hoshi no Hime." Kujaku said tersely. "She was said to have been struck down by the Moon for her overzealous and capricious nature often leaving her post to be with her family in Clow and for allowing her offspring to create four worlds. I thought it was all rather entertaining truth be told, and I also have myself indulged in the norms of mortal life. As you have stated in your own mind that Sirius Black and I share a resemblance it is because he is my closest descendant along with the beautiful twins, but that story will come later.

"The point is, the governing Moon who held no room for leeway in what was not acceptable behavior struck Hoshi no Hime as an example. Hoshi no Hime died seven years after her fall of every mortal illness. In those seven years she bore two more children. Two sons, one with eyes like grass and hair the color of a starless sky and another...gossamer hair the color of angels white light and stars shinning in the eyes like a gray storm; two visual contradictions, a child of the light and a child of the dark devoted, uncommitted, loving, spiteful, intelligent, simpering, cunning and loyal. All human emotion rolled into two powerful beings and she loved them so. She loved these children very much." He paused staring at Harry who nodded that he was still listening carefully.

"Because of this love Fei-Wong Reed grew restless in the absence of his wife. How could he raise three beautiful mystical children when he himself only held the power of a lowly poor magician? So, Fei-Wong Reed decided to bring her back. He scattered Princess Sakura's memories into feathers across different worlds in order to attain his goal also it was during this time that all three of his sons were killed, their bodies turning into sand and their spirits morphing into one great white light, the Moon commissioned their death's.

"It was by the power of the eldest and strongest son Li, who had light brown hair and kind chocolate brown eyes..." He drifted off.

""What is it Kujaku?"

"Oh? Sorry let me go on. I was just thinking of those honest chocolate _brown_ eyes Li had, that spirit he had and his strength you'd never guess coming from such a small unassuming body..."

"What are you hinting?"

"The eldest son Li," Kujaku ignored Harry. "Had taken his brother's into himself before placing them into one world forever fated to know one another in any and every form, you my dear Harry are no Potter nor are you Evans you are a literal vessel for the spirit of those twins. It was not just destiny that foretold Voldemort it was Li who whispered into Trelawney's ear and spoke through her very vocal cords. It was not just Potter and Lupin and Sirius who had created the map it was Li who had done it through them.

"And it was not merely Ginny Weasley who loved you but Li's own intervention that allowed you to know romantic love so that you would better understand all aspects of life and now you know just that small bit of who you are."

"So," Harry began after it dawned on him almost barely, he didn't still fully comprehend. "Marrying Rose and falling in love with Ginny was all due to Li's intervention? Then explain to me why my son's name was Draco? How does that name come to play in two lifetimes, Kujaku? How is it that I am my own grandfather in spirit?"

"You are thick!" Kujaku laughed well naturedly. He patted Harry's head. "Well it's simple. You are the incarnation of the twins, literally two souls in one body, half having life as Evans' and the other half living as Potter. One sleep while the other is awake you get what I mean? And Draco Malfoy, oh that's a simple one that I won't answer, not too early in the game you can figure it out on your own."

The vision began to fade, Harry couldn't see Rose anymore or the Tomb stone, he was floating in the darkness with Kujaku. He stared at the purple eyed man for a long moment in silent anger. He answered everything and nothing.

"Who were my real parents then? If Harry Evan's was adopted, who is my father at least?"

Kujaku smiled and vanished before Harry's eyes but his voice still carried out loudly.

"Severus Snape."

And the dream world turned black.

* * *

**Confusing isn't it? It was meant to be this way. Butchers Tsubasa doesn't it? Thank Gaia that this is just an Alternate Universe then huh, where the characters are permitted to be out of character. **

**Hoshi no Hime means The Star Priestess or Priestess of the Star(s)-I'm not entirely sure. **

**People, before you bite my head off about Harry being on other planets and living in outer space remember he is in the year 2498. I'm pretty sure in the world he is in it is possible for life to exist on other planets and for the technological enterprises to become much more advanced then today then merely taking you to point A from point B then back again. Think something like Cowboy BeBop only add the Highwind from Final Fantasy VII to live in space...**

**I bet everyone thought that Draco Malfoy was the gossamer haired twin's incarnation right? Nope Harry is both twins incarnation. Li, the eldest brother is already reincarnated in someone else but he's so strong that he is able to utilize his own power while his host doesn't even realize.**

**If you haven't noticed Pansy was already identified in this chapter. Can you guess as who it is?**

**And Snape is Lily's paternal grandfather and Harry's father? Hmmm...yes and no though you might have figured it out you smart guys. (it's a little obvious isn't it?) and it all ties into Syaoran and Sakura. Is it the clones or the real ones that it involves? You'll have to wait to find out. Sorry the I didn't update sooner I was sick.  
**

**If you please, review this story and do no flame it. It is on FF a site which allows those of us to take characters and put them on a different course then what they originally are on. It would be pointless to flame.**

_**Chapter written by Lawliet and co-written by Kale_Henderson. Next chapter will be entirely written by LovingTheOgre (though since it takes her forever to update anything it might just be done just Eiri who will work from Sera's chapter notes and story web.)**_

**~Owari  
**


	4. Priestess of the Water Mirror

**水鏡子的女教****士**

**_Priestess of the Water Mirror_**

**_IMPORTANT NOTICE MUST READ TO UNDERSTAND THIS CHAPTER!_**

**Now if you skip this little section you might be confused. This chapter takes place in the far off past, 1975 Hogwarts. James Potter is 15 years old along with the other Marauders and Lily being born in 1960 except for Remus and Snape who were born in 1959 who are 16. **

**Lucius Malfoy is born June 6, 1956 (so it would be 6-6-56 I think that's funny.) So he would be 19 in this part of the story.**

** Though I tweaked Narcissa and Andromeda's birth year to be 1959 like Snape instead of 1955 and since I have not been able to find the day and month of their birth I have made one up. So their birthday is September 7, 1959 (7-7-59) if I assume correctly from what I have heard that they are twins and if they aren't...then they are in this story.**

**The reason the story has gone all the way back into the Marauders timeline is significant to Pansy's role in the story along with the Clone Syaoran and Kujaku who is the Black family's true progenitor (as stated in the previous chapter.)**

**If you notice the previous chapters titles were in Korean and now it is in Chinese-it differentiates the timeline. Harry's chapter titles were in Korean and now Marauders chapters are in Chinese. Later for the '_other_ clone' the chapter titles will be in Japanese...though that will come much later.**

**And to clarify there is very slight shonen-ai in the Marauder chapters though it is only between Sirius and Remus. Think of it as a Riff and Cain sort of bond. You cannot really clarify if they '_are'_ or '_aren't'_. Why? Because I want to appeal to every point of an audience, the pairing is vastly popular and because I find it highly possible that they could have had this '_sort'_ of bond. If it isn't something you agree on then you are permitted to leave the page though I've kept it as light as possible.**

**Warning: There is graphic violence, implied sexual themes and graphic removal of ones... (can't elaborate but it isn't that...I'm not a pervert people. I can't say what it is because it will ruin the story.)**

**Alternate Universe card has been thrown...your move! **

**Chapter written, entirely, by: LovingTheOgre.**

* * *

The rain fell in fat drops from above though Sirius didn't seem to mind as he lay on his back in the messy marsh. Grass tickled at his sides, his white button down was opened showing the expansion of his muscled chest as he sighed lovingly. Heaven cried above him, the sky was the most profound shade of gray and the first glittering of stars were just beginning to shine as the sun had all but already disappeared beneath the mountain tops.

Where was he now? He didn't know, he had merely allowed other self to take him there on its black wings soaring high above what was possible even on a broom. Why had other self brought him there though, that was the appropriate question but there was no answer from inside of him merely quiet nothing and the rain.

His blue gray eyes grew heavy as he fought sleep. Where was he?

He sat up slowly, taking his surroundings the green marsh, the peeking of mountains behind him the end of the cliff that the marsh was on. He stood slowly allowing the dizziness to fade after a long flight walked over towards the cliff's edge gazing at the pristine expansion of clean ocean water waves and beautiful rolling tide.

"Ah so you've brought me here." He said to other self who said nothing back. "Hachijo Island. The island of the maidens." He said softly. He remembered being here now once when he was a small boy having first met other self with Cissa. They'd both been taken on those black wings to this place he remembered the feel of the cold wind hitting his face, the feel of Cissa's hand holding his.

He walked, barefoot, towards the way he'd come. There was a path not far and he decided that before he would leave that he would have a long walk as far as he could go. He wondered if the old fisherman still lived in his little hut but thought against going to look for it.

Instead he walked along the beach for a very long time dwelling on the change his life had taken. He had friends and presumably a good new family. With James there was little time to dwell on the harshness of reality. But he was thrown away, forgotten and hated by everyone he had previously loved.

Cissa, oh Cissa wasn't she always there for him?

His hands fisted then loosened. He couldn't begrudge her any more she could begrudge him of the choices they had made. Before school had started for either of them, for the three of them rather, he, Cissa, Andy had always been together.

Hadn't the sisters seen other self and had been with him when ever other self wanted to go other places? To fly?

He stopped at the beach and let the waves gently lull him into peace, the water licking coolly at his bared feet. He granted himself this little bit of paradise at least and wished suddenly that Remus were with him. Remus would love this sight would be dazzled by the ocean.

"Remus..." He said to himself before his attention was caught in the ocean or rather what was in the ocean. A mirror glittered from the now bright moonlight light twilight.

_'Go get it Siri.'_ Other self said and Sirius didn't think twice before diving into the ocean towards it, fighting the harsh current for his prize he dove deeper then what was humanly possible.

Against the seaweed was a round flat mirror with carved characters and runes. He took it into his hands feeling odd pulsating warmth. It was carved of emerald the shade of...

_'Bingo, Siri-Lily Evans eyes.'_ Other self said extracting his wings and pushing up from the bottom of the ocean floor with Sirius flying high above the water above the clouds and taking him back to his school. Back to the Last seal

* * *

"Why won't she go out with me?" James Potter slouched against the table his hair nearly falling into Remus' eggs if the older boy hadn't had intuition to move the plate. James had been rejected again, coldly this time and had sought counsel from his one remaining kind friend.

"Do you want the short version or the long one?" Remus asked sipping his tea.

"Short, please."

"You're too foolhardy James, too reckless and not to mention you torment her best friend."

"I do not _torment_," James said slightly aghast. "I _merely_ point out the obvious weaknesses of another person so that they may better themselves in the future. I am not jealous."

"I never said you were." Remus said incredulous thought albeit amused.

"Well you were thinking it."

The great hall doors opened and James groaned to Remus' delight as Lily Evans walked in with Severus Snape. They didn't touch there was nothing to indicate that they were more then friends but the presence around them suggested that there was something there.

"Well looks like Lily cleaned him up. His hair is less greasy and his clothes actually fit. Looks a bit mysterious, I hear girls like that."

"Whatever," James said ignoring the whispers amongst the girls over the newly improved Snape. "He'll always be Snivillus to me."

From behind the newly improved Slytherin Sirius came in with the usual grace of a person who thinks too highly of themselves. His uniform was haphazardly thrown on, the buttons of his shirt were half undone showing some of his chest, his tie wasn't done up, his robes were opened and his black slacks were wrinkled.

And still the girls of all houses giggle and swooned and the boys scowled.

In James and Remus case they groaned while an 'until now' quietly eating Peter sighed in admiration and awkwardness.

"Hullo all, have a great morning?"

"Why yes, I suppose," Remus began as Sirius took his usual seat next to him. He heaved slightly as Sirius swung a protective arm around him. "Aren't you awake a bit early?"

"Am I?" Sirius asked between bites of Remus eggs. "And here I thought I was fashionably late. Well can't break tradition can we?" He asked trying to stand but Remus had a good grip on his shirt and hefted him back to his seat.

"You will not be late to your classes again. Sit." He said though it didn't look threatening at all.

"...Uh...ok..." Sirius said with a slight flush. Remus was, unfortunately far too dainty and pretty to be any bit of menacing with his light brown hair framing his soft round face and his making his deep brown eyes shimmer like caramel. Often times the rest of the Marauders had to beat off Remus admirers...which for some unfathomable reason were mostly male.

Remus had no idea though which made him all the more annoying to James and Peter and adorable to Sirius.

_Makes you wonder_, James thought as he stared at the stern pretty Remus who was dwarfed in comparison to tall whining Sirius,_ if they are actually a couple. _

"But I'm actually really tired Rem! Can't you see the bags under my eyes?" Sirius whined as he bat his eyes foolishly.

"What are you a woman? Quiet down and eat. Your _own_ food Sirius or I swear to all that is holy, if you touch my food again I will kill you!"

"But Rem!"

"But nothing!"

Peter nibbled thoughtfully on a piece of toast, leaning over slightly so that he could talk to James who sat fascinated watching the 'couple' argue again. "They're like a married couple."

"Maybe it's a ruse."

"Maybe to Remus but I think Sirius is _serious_."

"Good one." James snickered at the joke and patted Peter on the shoulder.

"I try."

After about ten minutes of Remus hitting Sirius in the head with a rolled up issue of the prophet for trying to steal his food, James yet again brought the attention of Lily rejecting him for the second time.

"I think she's just confused, mate. I mean, look at you! Any girl would be happy to be in her shoes. What about pretty Marry Weather Dobson. She's tall, golden haired and athletic. So what if she's Hufflepuff? She likes you."

"She's dating Amos Diggory."

"Isn't he a little old for her?"

"That's the appeal isn't it?" Peter asked only receiving a shrug.

"Well the point is," James said with a huff. "she seems to have a thing for Snivillus."

"What?" Sirius asked taken aback. He looked at the newly formed Severus Snape with open confusion before turning back to his friend. "He wishes! They're only friends far as I know."

But Peter, who was observing from his seat, could see Snap whisper a little too closely into Lily's ear making the red head giggle and a flush spread across Snape's face. He chanced a look at James and shrugged.

"They look a little cozy to me." He said. James groaned, Remus patted his head and Sirius scowled. "What I say?"

"Something stupid Peter. Very stupid." Sirius barked but if was only half menacing. Sure he'd noticed that Lily had been close to Snape and sure it could be said that the snake liked her a little more then friendly. But to actually affirm that there was something going on between them in front of James who seemed to be completely oblivious to it all was plain mean.

But he understood. Peter simply was tired of covering for the sake of James feelings that would later crumble when he finally saw for himself or worse...was invited to a wedding.

"Forget her then," Sirius said. "I know someone who tons better!"

"Really? Better then Evans?"

The tone was different Remus noted with slight suspicion. Were his eyes _purple_?

"Oh yes, Hero-Papa." Sirius said with a bright smile. "But she lives quite a bit away but...there's a way to talk to her. Come by the dorms after class. I'll see you then." He stood and strolled out of the great hall.

Remus noted that from his perch Dumbledore's eyes twinkled just a bit more brightly...but if it were because of apprehension or amusement he did not know.

* * *

"But will it hold? I need this to go well I need him to trust me."

"Don't worry." Purple eyes glittered staring at the imploring pretty face in the mirror. "It was pre ordained that this was to happen that the future be set. After all, you could have told Hero what I told him none of the messiness would have happened. I would make this a lot easier without having to further involve Hero-Papa any more then we should have."

"Kujaku..."

"Do you know where he is now?"

Pansy seemed to sigh sadly and shook her head. She didn't really now but from the little information from Yuko she knew that he was _safe_ though not necessarily _sane_.

"I heard that he was in Nihon. I still don't see how he was able to go to different worlds."

"Well he's the all powerful Harry Potter. He is the Twins! Did you doubt his power?"

"But Li said-"

He scowled.

"Fuck what _Li_ said. Li _isn't_ even Li anymore babbling through that simpering woman's mouth he would have us fix EVE's timeline ourselves going so far as to creating and you and having me give you borrowed time!"

"..." Pansy said nothing.

"It's annoying that Harry has decided to go against us and find those feathers himself for a mother he doesn't know. The Fei-Wong Reed that he should worry about is here now, well half of him anyway. The other half you have to seduce while I prepare the mother womb in which to birth another Potter. Though I must convince Severus first which won't and never has been a simple task."

Pansy nodded and watched from her side of the mirror fade until she saw her own reflection. She looked out into the veranda and watched the sakura blossoms fall and disintegrate into light wondered where Harry Potter was and asked herself again, why she hadn't allowed Bill to send at least Harry back?

_After all what use would a Deadly Doll be to Draco Malfoy in the future?_

"Hello?" An unsure voice said and Pansy hoped that the ornate headdress looked presentable. She looked down into the mirror and stared into the eyes of James Potter and smiled.

* * *

**This takes place in the Past of 1975 approximately, technically one year after Kujaku revealed the truth to Harry. As you see Lily and Snape are quite close though not romantically involved. Sirius is possessed by Kujaku because he is literally the closest living descendant of Kujaku who has wings. Sirius doesn't know about the wings though, not yet. **

**It is suspected that Harry went mad after he learned who he was or rather how many other people then himself that he is. His own grand father is half of him, he is half a Potter and wholly two twins of light and dark. He is now searching for Sakura's feather in order to find his way to Fei-Wong Reed and to revive his mother Hoshi no Hime. **

**Sorry to those lovers of Manly handsome Remus...I needed a visual contrast to Sirius and I always liked the pretty boys. Remus is incredibly androgynous-he has male admirers...he is also very dangerous because of his violent temper...Sirius is quite taken with him though to the exact extent isn't necessarily known.**

**James was a bit whiney but hey, he has been rejected by his crush for what the second time? He never gives up does he? Why does Pansy need to seduce him? Why does Severus Snape need convincing? You'll see!**

**Until next time, LovingTheOgre (Sera) is out!**

**~Owari!**


	5. The Tower

**塔**

**The Tower**

* * *

**Note: I decided to just go on ahead and write another chapter...because I'm really trying to deviate from what Kale and Lawliet had in mind for the ending which would have made everyone involved want to kill them. So with the permission of Eiri (the original creator) I was allowed to make at least two more chapters before the seventh and final one (probably) by all of us before we decide who will permanently take over from then.**

* * *

**南**

* * *

**で属するかもしれないライオン**

**ドエル中心の勇敢の一方**

**敢えてすること ****神経 ****そして置かれる忠義**

**ライオン ****離れて**

* * *

Sirius had never been within such darkness before though maybe it was comparable to his mother's wardrobe which she would often lock him in during his childhood, though where there was the perfume of her clothes and the heady scent of magic mingling in course silk there was now nothingness. He lifted his hand in front of his face and examined his palms for what seemed like the hundredth time tracing over the lines there.

My life line isn't very long, is it?

"Thank you for allowing me to use your body, Siri." Kujaku said with a smile on his handsome face. "It's nearing complete."

"Your plan for James, right? You'll make sure Evans falls in love with him, wont you Kujaku?"

Kujaku nodded happily.

"Of course, she is already partially in love with him."

"Really?" Sirius asked excitedly but then there was the plan itself that did confuse him, the other girl. "What of the Doll then? What about her is she really alright with it?"

"She doesn't have much of a choice she is after all...well you know." Kujaku interjected while motioning for Sirius to walk towards him.

"I feel sorry for her." Sirius said shaking his head. A though occurred to him suddenly and he felt a sick sinking feeling. "Is it time for another transfusion then?"

"Yes-"

There was a flash of bright light suddenly so immense and quick as it came it vanished as Kujaku covered Sirius from the light with a laugh. How it was exciting for Kujaku Sirius would never know though he supposed that anything was amusing to other half.

Kujaku had told him that he was bored until he found a way to communicate with the human world. That was when Sirius and Cissa had first been whisked away on Kujaku's black wings and maybe Sirius would laugh along with Kujaku but...right now he was terrified by the warming light.

Nothing was ever supposed to brighten the Dream World, nothing.

"Kujaku!" A voice shouted angrily. Sirius looked around Kujaku, whose wings had spread quite widely. He stared in shock at the teenager before them who held another boy by the crown of his head. "You coward I've been looking for you for quite some time. Did you think you could hide from me?"

"Oh no Hero I was kind of hoping to meet you again. How was your vacation around the worlds? I see you've brought a souvenir though isn't it in bad taste? The young Earl wanted to die in the arms of his beloved butler."

"Like I a care for what was wanted only a care for what is needed." The teenager, named Hero said. He let the sleeping Earl fall to the dark floor in a dead sleep.

"James?" Sirius asked staring directly. It wasn't James, he figured upon further inspection though they were extremely similar. Where James' face was a bit more angular and less rounded and smooth then this boy...this boy's eyes were the shade of emerald and incredibly menacing. His hair was also much more windswept and slightly curled.

Hero ignored Sirius though there was something that passed in his eyes, an emotion that could be described as love and longing.

"Tell me Hero, what was the purpose of bringing Hargreaves into this? Is it that you saw a glimmer of him dying in the falling tower?"

"I passed upon his sister." Hero said. "I wanted to take him back but then a mysterious thought occurred to me so I came here to find you before setting him home. The Deadly Dolls Alexis made intrigued me and I thought perhaps that other then the decaying head of Augusta there was something else assisting him in the making of clones and Dolls."

"Bingo." Kujaku stated. "Though really Hero, feather finding isn't your job. Going _home_ is your job."

"You don't believe it and neither do I. If it is to bring back the _Hoshi no Hime_ then I will do what ever it takes. As you said this boy wanted to die in the hands of Alexis finest Deadly Doll and did you know what Riffael said to me after he begged that I save the Earl's life? He said that there was another Doll...another that Alexis created using the body of Suzette and another. He said it was using the body of a girl with short fashionable hair."

"And again Hero, I say you are too smart sometimes." Kujaku smiled.

"Why didn't you tell me that Pansy was a Deadly Doll?"

"It just never seemed like the appropriate time."

"You tell lies, Kujaku. You are the king of deceit." Hero said sternly. He hauled the earl onto his shoulder with barely any trouble though the gray sash of his black sleeveless tunic nearly came undone. "I swear that when she is revived I will kill you."

"So many have tried Hero and all have failed with that threat. Kill me and then you'll never have the help you were given as the Golden Boy from the 'other' Mikaila?"

"It wouldn't shock me to find that you orchestrated everything with Riddle yourself."

"Never," Kujaku said honestly, no trace of a smile on his face. "Don't get me wrong it was entertaining but what a despicable means of attaining ones revenge. He was so very weak minded and let me honestly say that there was and will never be a ways around you intertwined destiny with Riddle. It is one of the written fates that your mother even predicted but then she didn't know you would become the human child of light."

Sirius had been silently listening to Kujaku speak to the James look alike. It suddenly occurred t him that this Hero was probably an other half like Kujaku...only meant for James. But that made no sense.

"Who are you?" He asked Hero who refused to look at him.

"Who am I? Honestly, Sirius Black? I am someone who will become very precious to you in the future."

"The future?"

"Yes." He said then addressed Kujaku again as though Sirius were not there. "If I find Riddle before he becomes the real Riddle, destroy that spirit so that it is never reborn then that would stop him right?"

"No. Like I said it was written in the stars it is and will always be destiny. There is no means around it, not even I could stop the calamity of fates wheel from turning though I've tried." He threw a long card at Hero who deftly caught it between his forefinger and middle.

"What is this supposed to mean?" Hero asked observing the card. "Is this some kind of joke relating to the earl?"

"No it's for you. Think of it as a sneak peak of what is to come, Hero." Kujaku said as Hero threw the card to the ground just a mere inch from Sirius feet. He scowled and vanished in a speck of red light.

"Who was that?"

"James' son." Kujaku said laughing at Sirius' gob smacked expression. "He did say that he would be precious to you in the future."

Sirius shook his head confused as he was, and bent down to retrieve the card. He examined it slightly confused. "_The Tower_?"

"Yes, it goes with Harry well."

* * *

South

* * *

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

* * *

**Godchild crossover slightly, Cain made an appearance here though he was unconscious. I bet it was pretty shocking to find that Pansy was the last remaining Deadly Doll, though now it makes a bit more sense considering Harry's memories from chapter 2. He saw Pansy dead she had really died though he didn't really remember because he was taken by Sho and Kei.**

**How did Delilah get a hold of Pansy's corpse? If you guessed Kujaku then you'd probably be right.**

**If you're angry because you've realized that the feathers are going to be in some different places then let me remind you that this is an Alternate Universe...**

**Next chapter Alexis Hargreaves incarnation is revealed; he saves Pansy from decomposing.**

**Review if you wish, please do not flame.**


	6. First Feather

* * *

**Note: The second to last chapter that I, LovingTheOgre, am going to write...I know it's sad but I have my own stories to complete...(FOTB:2 Rise of Grandpa Twitchy, Ren/Lotus and others) but Eiri said that it wasn't fair to Kale and Lawliet that I hog the story. So in my own way of rebellion I am putting them into such a horrible position...by revealing the last of the Deadly Dolls who has NO idea that he is one...and the conspiracy to keep it all mum...along with the antagonist of the story....?**

**It is also a major turning point of the actual story revealing that although Harry is trying to resurrect Hoshi no Hime that the task may prove more difficult if there is nothing there to bring back.**

**Let that toil in your mind a sec see if you understand what that means.**

* * *

** Première Plume**

* * *

Et le lion it' instruit ; identité vraie de s. Il n'était pas simplement ce qui a été perçu la première fois… et la lampe pauvre qui est tombée amoureuse d'un irrévocable rêveur était sa chute…

* * *

**Pas De Deux**

* * *

He held tightly to the shoulder attached to the back he rested on that was entirely too warm. But it was the odd sense of comfort that it provided and he thought: _if I die I die with the sun against my chest_, because that was how a werewolf's skin felt. Like the sun, like warm fire that danced beneath his skin in soliloquy.

"You ok there?" The sun asked.

"Quite ok, in fact I think I could fly."

"You're crazy man."

"I realize." He said as the sun continued on his trek down the beach laughing jovially. He wondered if he himself had ever laughed like that. "Never."

"What?"

"I didn't say a word."

"Yeah sure, so you say. You've been mumbling all this way, is it because it's been a long time since you've been here."

"Try first." He said honestly.

"You serious?" The sun laughed. He stopped as soon as his bare feet hit the slopping shore and stared off into the horizon. The scent of heady salt heavily hung in his nose and tickled his senses and he laughed, loudly for the man holding onto his back who needed him to laugh. At the very least he owed him that. "This is the place on the beach to watch the sky."

"A fitting place I suppose."

"You sound testy."

"Maybe...I'm just a little excited to watch the sun set. It's been a long time since I've actually sat to watch it."

"Your call." The sun sweetly said as he stared at the horizon.

* * *

**(Two Days Ago)**

It would have been his birthday, that day the sun had raised high in the sky warming the cold wet soil down below from its high perch. The small cold ones had hidden themselves inside their glass house and treated the day as any other ignoring the downtrodden brother upstairs.

Edward never celebrated the date of his human birth even now. It felt as though he would dirty his mother and father by sullying a day that should have been the happiest for them. He was a monster, not their son.

He reclined on his chair easing himself further into the cushioned confines as the earphones engulfed his ears and the sounds of Dean Martin infiltrated his muddled and riled mind. Today, he surmised, would not be a good one and despite the thought that nothing could harm or disturb him he felt deeply that something was wrong. Something was going to happen to him and nothing would stop it.

He lifted his pale hand and examined the creases of his own palms counting every indentation and ridge getting lost in them he was always endlessly fascinated by how human certain parts of him could be. His palm was merely a palm with indentations like another, neither smoother then others of beautiful and quite plain while other parts of him; his face, eyes and mouth were eerily inhuman.

He ran his forefinger over his life line roughly with his nail and instead of the rich blood any other cut would have provided here it came, pinkish foul smelling venom laced with animal's blood, the true indication that he was a monster. He licked his palm and watched as the cut healed itself mending in an instant. He couldn't do this to her. Not when he knew that she would eventually begrudge him because of it and in the end leave never to come back. Now that was a _waking_ nightmare that he would never shake off.

"You're being pathetic again." He said to himself quickly shutting off the stereo system and walk out the room all in what seemed to be a blink of an eye to humans but in fact quite prolonged and languid to his own senses. He walked down the stairs skipping a few steps along the way only to hear shouting? No, Carlisle never shouted, he was whispering furiously though to someone who was decidedly...human.

He stopped at the foot of the stairs intently listening to what was not said.

_'Edward are you listening?'_ Carlisle's mind voice spoke loudly as he continued to speak to the visitor. _'If you are I want you to leave. Go, I don't care where or with whom just do it swiftly.'_

"You are not taking my son!" Carlisle said in a loud voice to distract the visitor from Edward's presence, one who Edward could see was just a boy no older then perhaps seventeen and while Edward himself appeared that age he knew for a fact this was still a child...one that terrified his father into shaking.

The boy was wearing a black high collared tunic with a deep red sash around his middle. On his back where two spears one red and the other gold and intricately designed, the red with what seemed to be clouds and dragons while the gold had dragonflies. At the boy's hip was a sheathed long sword with heavily embroidered blue handle that looked like the Kusanagi no Tsurugi replica he'd seen years ago, back in his travels.

_But that was the real thing,_ Edward thought, _surely it must be. I can feel its strength._

The boy inclined his head suddenly to the left where Alice stood watching him with expectant eyes. His hand flew to his back and he quickly pointed the spear he had now in his hands at it towards the direction where Edward was hidden behind the wall. Everything was silent as the boys starling green eyes connected to his in such a way that Edward's heart, if it had still beat in his chest, would have stopped.

"This is the _Ame no Nuhoko_ of legend. If you try to run I will raise the land with this spear and destroy everything in this town. Would you that I make the populace but a mere seven?" Edward knew he wasn't lying the boy didn't have to think any lascivious thoughts either. He would do it, do anything to attain what he wanted even if it meant destroying an innocent town.

Edward stepped away from the wall and stared at the boy who faltered only slightly in his eyes. There was recognition there for but a moment and Edward heard a name but the boy quickly composed himself and continued to point the weapon.

"It's not real. It's just something of legend." He said to the boy who only stared at him. "I don't believe in those things."

"Oh, but I was under the impression that a monster like you was the stuff made of legends too. But I did not just come here to frighten or rebuke you. I came here for something that you have that belongs to me." He pointed at Edward's chest pointing at his heart.

"My heart is nothing but a slab of rotted meat that died the day I did."

"All the same what is inside of you belongs to me. If I have to cut it out of you then I will." The boy slowly said. He placed _Ame no Nuhoko_ at his back again before he pulled the other spear, the golden one, from its place. He held it tightly in his palm. "_Tonbogiri_ will be more then enough to cut through the marble skin. If you don't think so then I can show you on your father."

"Don't!"

"Then do not tempt me. If it were up to me I would not be here, dead things were never to my taste or demons either especially ones that look like someone I have lost who had the opportunity to be saved and become dear to me. I would love to simply let you continue in whatever half life it is you have but I cannot."

"It's true." Alice said as she stepped forward, short hair oddly matching the strangers. Her golden eyes were imploring and sorry and oddly euphoric. "It is his Edward, it's what he was always meant to have something that Carlisle and The Man had placed inside of you in that hospital. I've seen it all the little intricacies that went into it that they did; Justice watching, the Cardmaster working, the Fool laughing merrily while the Tower worked with him...and Carlisle. Carlisle is one of the Major Arcana. Didn't you ever wonder why those days spent in silent suffering it was in the brightest of sunlight but were actually bulbs? The doctors and the machines? Didn't it ever cross your mind as to why, whenever Emmett or Rose ever spoke of their own transformations or why even Esme...why it was never quite like yours. There was no angel sonnet for any of us but for you, the myriad of memories and emotion." It was like seeing the curtain lifted from Alice's eyes the way she spoke and Edward knew why.

Alice's visions while she was still human had been about him, the transformation and this Major Arcana.

"What are you talking about?"

The boy nodded and seemed to take over the explanation from there witnessing the distress in Alice's eyes the vulnerability. "It is all true. Many years ago before your vampirism there was an organization made. Originally a peaceful group focused on scientific research, a man named Alexis Hargreaves took over and renamed it 'Delilah'. Delilah focused mostly on human research, more specifically the creation of "dolls" - resurrected corpses which survived on the fresh blood and organs of others. Noted by the organization that being resurrected; gives the doll unnatural abilities.

While Delilah was still in it's prime they came across what appeared to be a young man wanting to give himself into the research to cure him of his 'lusting ailment' and pleased with this Alexis allowed this man into the organization. This man became one of the Major Arcana _the Hermit_ in quite a short while educated in medicine and eventually began the experiments and becoming a confidant of Alexis Hargreaves he was the one who suggested the regeneration and restoration of Alexis Hargreaves great love. His own sister Augusta Hargreaves a woman who not only bore a child named Suzette from a man she did not love and then the child of her own brother...but the child of a family lawyer by the name of _Mason_."

The implications were much too high the anger was rising in Edward. Sure, he was never certain as to whom he had been but he had known with a certainty that Elisabeth Mason was his mother. They had the same eyes and hair!

And seeming to read Edward's thoughts, the boy continued. "It was by mere coincidence that you happened to look like Edward Seniors wife it was easy enough to pass you off as Elisabeth Mason's son or so I gathered from the bits and pieces of information. But, on that night you were dying and by some mercy Carlisle found you and created you from his lonesomeness? No, it was not for his heart, but for science for Augusta's rebirth."

Carlisle didn't speak.

"But, in your creation there was something implanted within you something marvelous really. It allowed you to retain the human spirit or mortality in your immortality. A feather," The boy said lowly with his weapon still pointed though now at directly at Edward's face. "A feather that belongs to me implanted within your heart. Edward, to make this clear...you did not survive the venom."

"What?" Edward asked finally making a sound.

"You died that night while the venom began, Delilah worked it's magic on your corpse. Didn't you think it was odd to hear voices in your head that in your mortal life you never did?"

"What are you implying?"

"Nothing, simply this;" The boy said with no trace of emotion in his voice or face completely impassive. "You are Alexis Hargreaves' longest living Deadly Doll one of the Major Arcana named _The_ _Hierophant_."

* * *

_Education - Knowledge - Status quo - Institution_

_Conservatism - Discipline - Maturity - Formality_

_Deception - Power - Respect - Duality_

_Social convention - Belief system - Group identification_

_Experience - Tradition - Naïve__  
_

_**Keywords associated with The Hierophant of the Major Arcana.**_

* * *

**_Cliffhanger._**

**_Review please and no flames._**

**_-LovingTheOgre_**


	7. Reservoir

"What are you implying?"

"Nothing, simply this; You are Alexis Hargreaves' longest living Deadly Doll one of the Major Arcana named _The_ _Hierophant_."

* * *

_**Seule Danse**_

* * *

Réservoir D'aile

* * *

**Pas De Deux**

* * *

"What does that even mean?" Edward asked slowly. He inclined his head to the side and stared at Carlisle who had yet to defend himself though, Edward thought, he didn't have to. How Carlisle was so able to lie to him outright, able to hide the hideous truth of his existence was a marvel, truly an exquisite liar and while Edward knew he should be angry he could not. "So that's it then? I'm just some experiment to revive some woman for an organization that may no longer exist? I won't begrudge you Carlisle I know you. I know that you didn't intentionally mean to hurt anyone you were trying to help your friend even if you had to create something so against nature."

"Edward."

"No, you let me finish you will answer all of my questions before my heart is ripped out of my chest!" Edward shouted. "I want to know if I am still the experiment in your eyes."

"Yes." Carlisle said. "What else would you be to me? Surely you must know this, you can read my thoughts. I love you Edward so dearly my heart breaks. How could I not love something of my own creation? My own wonderfully created companion while the others after you have been my children?"

From the other side of the room Jasper stood. Already Edward could feel the cold rational come to him in waves. He could not kill Carlisle the loyalty that the others had for the doctor far over weighed Edward. They _needed _Carlisle.

"How are we going to do this?" He turned to the boy.

"I can do it now with this." He held up his hand palm facing Edward's face where a seal was scorched into the skin.

"Will I die if you take it?"

"Yes."

"Will it be immediate?"

"No," The boy shook his head. He stepped toward Edward and placed his palm against Edward chest, he was smaller in comparison to Edward so weak. "It will be for only two days that is how long you will have. I suggest you make the proper arrangements after this. Say goodbye to whoever it is you must I don't honestly care. I've had to deal with you dying before."

Just as the seal began to work Edward felt his chest become warm. The warmth spread throughout his entire body and suddenly he felt a wash of immense pain low in his belly. He breathed deeply out of necessity for the first time in 90 years and his heart began to move! Suddenly his body excreted excrement he didn't know he'd had, all of it he found as he was met with a foul stench, was nothing but pure sweet smelling venom!

The boy pulled his hand back a golden light following him and Edward saw it. A white feather that upon touching the boys hand vanished in a spark of tiny light, and in the back of his mind Edward realized that he was alive again and for the first time in a long time all was silent in his head.

He could hear the thoughts of no one!

"I've come for what I've wanted and have it now." The boy said. He waved _Tonbogiri_ at his side only to see a black mist form in the shape of a star. The boy looked at Edward for but a moment. "Good bye Edward Mason. In the next life do me a favor will you?"

"And what is that?"

"Do **not** put your name in the **Goblet**." The boy said before walking through the mist and disappearing.

* * *

"So that's what happened two days ago? You're alive, you're real and you're gonna die. So why spend this time with me?" Jacob Black asked as he stared at the horizon the sun was merely a glimmer of light against the water having passed the point of sight beyond the waves. It was nothing to hold Cullen onto his back, he weighted nothing.

"I didn't want her final memory of me to be of my corpse."

"You could have been with your family."

"They've moved on, separately, but all the same."

"Not Blondie and her husband. They're still in the glass house Bella says that they're planning on staying there for another year or so."

"All the same," Edward said in a low rasp of a voice. "I wanted to spend this time with you to get to know the man who would take my place in Bella's heart. The boy mentioned in his thoughts that the last person to see me as I die would be the only one to carry memories of me. I will be erased from all but you."

Jacob didn't say anything at first as he let the information sink into his mind. Edward was going to die the former leech and rival was going to pass on and everyone but Jacob would forget completely?

"So you wanted me to be the one to remember?"

"You'd be the least likely to be heart broken about it unless there is something you aren't telling my?" Edward joked.

"Yeah, sure, sure I have noting but fuzzy feeling for you. I was actually jealous of Bella because she was hoggin' up all the Edward/Jacob time." Jacob laughed. "Don't be an idiot."

But Edward didn't say another word as the sky darkened and became covered in glistening stars. The wind picked up and Jacob could smell the sweet sea salt and his bare arms itched from the tiny sand grains the whipped at him as the wind blew as though it were restless and waiting for Edward to die.

"So you think I have a shot with Bells after you die, huh? I promise I'll take care of her I'd die for her you know. I was this little kid I remember and I always used to see her with my sister and do you know. I think I was in love even then, not taller then a few feet and I knew that she was the one. But then my pops always said I had a thing for the older women you know, and Bella's gotta be what, two years older then me right? But look man, I fell for you. You're just listening to me pratel and it must make you hate me because lets face it you're gonna die and leave her. But I'll be there and shit, if you want I'll name our first kid after you, I swear. Even if it is a girl doesn't matter."

It took Jacob a minute to realize something was wrong when the wind stopped viciously blowing. Like a departure it ceased almost too immediately though Jacob could literally sense that he was alone. "Damn."

He let the disintegrating boney body fall from his back and winced when he saw it burst into tiny shimmering fragments like fairy dust. Looking up into the sky Jacob almost wept at the sight a tiny blast shimmering high above in the sky signifying the birth of a star and despite the melancholy that overcame his heart he felt oddly at peace. Edward wasn't suffering Edward wasn't morose or miserable because now he was at peace. Because Edward was dead and there would be no one to mourn him.

No one but the shimmering sun.

* * *

**L'extrémité**

* * *

**The last chapter that I, LovingTheOgre, will be writing until further notice I hoped you liked it though it was a bit melodramatic. Just so you know Harry has other feathers from other places, this chapter merely signified that now the plot is in motion. **

**Did you guys catch that in the end, the favor that Harry asked of Edward? **

**Yup, Cedric Diggory is the reincarnation of Edward Cullen-since obviously Harry is able to go through different worlds and probably different time-lines altogether it wouldn't be such a stretch for him to have met Cedric before he was Cedric. So basically Harry probably saved Edward in the next life as Cedric Diggory. Hurray for Harry! _–Waves Harry is out Savior flag around-_**

**Anyway the next chapter, from what Lawliet has said, will go back to the 70's and will focus on James Potter who fancies the girl in the mirror, Pansy Parkinson. Apparently the ability to be a human Mokona is hereditary****(It's a joke but one that makes sense given Harry's abilities to go through worlds)**

**I probably just ruined a bit of the next chapter but knowing Lawliet probably not (the lover of epic twists in character development apparently).**

**I know that threatening not to update with reviews is wrong but we're getting a little desperate for them. So those of you guys who actually like the story please review so that we know it's being read and not written for granted. None of us want this story to end and it wont...for us I mean we might just continue it since we've worked so hard although we will probably not upload it on this site at all if we don't feel like it's loved. A low blow I know but I'm just giving the heads up. I honestly don't give a shit if this gets one to 3 reviews because hey I'm not the main writer for this and I have other stories to work on. **

**But Lawliet and Eiri are bitching about it along with Kale so it's annoying.**

**Anyway if you have questions about this chapter feel free to message and ask and please don't flame too badly.**

**-LovingTheOgre**

* * *


End file.
